Facing Fear
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha feels bad about being easily frightened, Whampire decides to help Sasha overcome her anxiety.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha was laying back on her bed, having a peaceful sleep when she was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock.

"Mmmm, it's morning already," she groaned out. She reached over and turned it off, but when she turned back she was face to face with Whampire!

"Morning…" he smirked.

"GAH!" She gasped, nearly falling off the bed, but he held onto her.

"Hey! Easy there angel! You could have fallen," he said in worry. But Sasha was flustered.

"H-How did you get in here?!" she gasped.

"I came in to wake you up, but the alarm did it before I could," came the gentle reply. "Sasha…"

"W-What?" she huffed.

"Now, now…what has you so upset?" he cooed.

"You always scare me by accident, Whammy!" she said in a panic.

"Now don't panic Sasha. You just get scared easily."

"You mean I'm a scaredy cat," she said sadly, now slumping down.

"No! That's not what I meant."

"Well, you'd be right Whampire. I'm scared of everything." She said sadly.

"That's not true my angel," he said, now cuddling closer to her.

"But I am! I get scared so easily that it's ridiculous!"

"Well why not practice with me to get over your fear!" he suggested happily.

"What?!"

"Yes! I will put you through a series of scare tests. By the time we're finished, your fear will have diminished a lot," Whampire grinned, now pecking her on her cheek. But Sasha was uncertain.

"I'm not sure Whammy. I mean, 'scare tests'? I don't like the sound of that!"

Whampire grinned slyly. "It's okay. I can just put you under my hypnosis and-" His eyes began to swirl

"NO! Absolutely not!" Sasha looked away and waved her hands. "I don't want any hypnosis involved!"

"I know, I was just kidding." Whampire chuckled. "So, scare tests it will be!"

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"I think so. We can start right now!" he grinned.

"Well…."

"Come on. And if it doesn't work, we don't have to try it ever again." He promised. After a few moments, Sasha nodded.

"Ok! Let me shower and dress first!" she smiled, now heading towards the restroom.

"Perfect! And I'll meet you downstairs." He said.

Sasha nodded and headed towards the shower.

An hour later…

Sasha was showered and dressed and ready to go. She walked out into the hallway, but even though it was daytime, the hallway was dark and spooky!

"W-W-W-W-Whampire?" she called out. She knew that they may be alone in the mansion because everyone was out for the day. But there was no response. She timidly walked out into the darkness and peered around to get to the stairwell. But the moment she got to the stairs, she heard a low groan from the darkness, making her shudder.

"S-Stop Whampire, I don't wanna do this anymore."

No response.

"Whampire I'm serious!"

No response.

"Whampire listen, I GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sasha screamed, now seeing him fall from the ceiling and hiss, saliva dripping from his fangs! Sasha punched out and him and almost made him fall. She then took off running!

"Sasha! My love wait!" he called out, now flying after her. He pounced on her before she could make it to the stairs and the two went rolling in a heap. She pushed on his chest to get him to let go, but he wasn't budging as he wrapped his arms around her! "Shhh, shh, shh, shhh, calm down my angel. It's only me."

"You scared me!"

"That was the point my dear. But I must say your self-defense classes with Four Arms have helped." He chuckled.

"I-I don't wanna do this anymore!"

"Sasha, we must do it to get you past your fear. You have to get accustomed to the scary things to push past them," he replied gently.

Sasha opened her mouth to protest, but stopped and let his words sink in. He was right; if she wanted to get past her fear, she needed to practice working through it!

"Alright honey…let's try again!" she said with determination.

"Atta girl! Ok, close your eyes and I will think of another trial," Whampire grinned slyly. Sasha rolled her eyes playfully and closed them. After a few minutes, she opened them and again she was all alone in the hallway. But this time all the lights were on!

"Hmmm, pretty sneaky Whampire.." she chuckled, now looking around the room. Whampire was a master of fear so she had to be alert!

"SSSSaaaaaaaaaaaasha," a voice echoed through the room in a hiss, making her blood turn cold. Sasha immediately began trembling, but she bucked up and squared her shoulders.

"T-That won't work!" she yelled out, trying to sound brave.

"Thisssss way…" the voice continued. Sasha then turned and saw the door to the living room open by itself and she groaned. The living room was filled with many mirrors! Mirrors are the perfect tool to terrify someone if used correctly!

Swallowing hard, Sasha entered the room of mirrors. She wandered around, hoping not to get lost. "Whammy...?"

Suddenly, several Whampires appeared in the mirrors and snarled their dripping yellow fangs at Sasha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed and curled up into a ball. She heard a sigh and Whampire appeared before her.

"I screwed up again..." Sasha said feebly, unfurling herself.

"But you were brave enough to enter." Whampire said. "We're making progress. Let you what, we'll have another test after dark outside, near the swamp."

"The swamp?!"

Whampire chuckled. "Yes, the spooooky swamp! Muahahahahahahahaaa!" he said in his scary voice.

Sasha started to whimper, but she swallowed her fear and puffed out her chest. "F-Fine! Bring it on then!"

* * *

Once night time came, Sasha prepared herself for her fear test. She calmed her mind, did some meditation, and took several deep breathes.

Sasha received the text messages from Whampire to go outside to the swamp, it was time for the test.

Sasha went out the back door and went into the deepest part of the forest, where the dark, murky swamp was.

The girl almost gagged from the smell of methane, but she had to endure it. Sasha looked up and saw the full moon in the sky. A owl hooted, a wolf howled off in the distance, making Sasha yip a little, but she shook her head to get her fear out. She kept walking.

Sasha looked behind her in case anything scary was sneaking up on her, but when she faced forward, she walked right into a giant spider web.

"AAAAAAAH!" Sasha fell backward and brushed the sticky webbing off her face. When Sasha felt something crawling on her forehead. She screamed even louder when she realized it was a spider.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed even louder. Her screams made Whampire fly from the darkness and come to Sasha's said.

"Sasha! Don't move!" Sasha did as told and Whampire removed the large spider from Sasha's head and threw in into the marsh. "Are you alright, my precious?"

"Yes..." Sasha sniffled. "I can't believe it...I got scared before the test even started..." Whampire embraced Sasha. Overcome with shame, Sasha lowered her head. "I really am just a big scaredy cat."

"Oh, sweetie." Whampire said as he patted he ran gently.

"What is wrong with me?!" Sasha sobbed against Whampire's chest. Whampire held her close.

"It's okay, Sasha. This is all my fault."

Sasha looked at him. "Your fault?!"

Whampire looked saddened as well. "I shouldn't have tried to change you. I love you just the way you are."

"But I'm always afraid!"

"Who cares if you are?!" Whampire retorted, surprising Sasha. "You're the sweetest, kindest, most special girl I've ever met. I love you with all my heart, and being afraid doesn't make me love you any less!"

Sasha's breath hitched. "Oh, babe!" She threw her arms around her fiancé and showered him with kisses.

Just then, streams of bright lights flashed in all directions and hit directly at Whampire. He screamed in pain as his body started to smoke.

"What the-?!" Sasha jumped back as giant silver tanks crashed through the swamp. Seeing the infinity symbol on the vehicles, Sasha's heart pounded as she found herself surrounded by the Forever Knights.

The armored humans piled out of the tanks and aimed their blasters at Sasha.

"Don't make a move, child!" A knight ordered.

Sasha glared daggers at the knights. She was having such a nice moment with her beloved Whampire and these idiots had to show up. She slowly raised her hands to comply, then her eyes flashed green and she flicked her fingers at them.

The entire swamp glowed green. The trees and vines began to expand and grow in size. The trees started pulling themselves from the ground and the vines constricted the knights.

Thanks to Sasha's plant powers, the knights were being restrained and the trees became alive. They smashed the lights on the tanks and tore the tanks apart.

Once the lights were smashed, Whampire slowly regained his strength back. He watched in amazement as the knights were easily defeated by Sasha.

Sasha took out her Plumber badge. "Hey, Ben. It's Sasha. I've caught some Forever Knights. No, they weren't any trouble."

* * *

Once Sasha made the call, the Plumbers had the knights arrested and all of their equipment was confiscated.

"You were amazing, angel!" Whampire hugged Sasha. "You were so...brave!"

Sasha smiled. "Well, I maybe a scaredy cat. But I'm always fearless when it comes to protecting the people I love!"

Whampire kissed Sasha. And Sasha kissed him.

"How about you two take that mushy stuff inside?" Ben suggested.

Whampire and Sasha laughed before flying back to the mansion. They truly were happy to have each other to bring out the best in them.


End file.
